The instant invention is directed to a book easel for supporting an open book on a work surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to an inexpensive and easily manufactured book easel. This book easel may be made of a sheet material and folded flat for easy transportation.
In the past, many different types of easels for supporting an open book on a work surface have been used. For example, many book easels have been made out of wire. The use of wire provides for a strong book easel, however, it is also rather expensive to manufacture. Such easels are also often difficult to transport. Other easels have been produced in which it is not practical to turn the pages of a book when set in the easel.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a book easel for supporting an open book on a work surface, which allows the reader the unique ability to turn the pages freely.
It is another object of the invention to provide a book easel which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and has a printable surface that may be used for decoration and useful information.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a book easel which not only lifts the book for better ergonomic reading, but it also saves desk or table space, because of its efficient triangular foot print.